Boxing Made Fun
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: A revival of a Total Drama Yuri chapter based on the London 2012 Olympic Games, Jo visits Eva, where a boxing match ensues. The story is four months late, but the reason for this is in the author's note inside. Rated 'M' because of what happens during the boxing match.


**To those of you who have just started reading my stories, you would be thinking: "Red Eyed Warrior, what is going on?! The Olympics were four and a half months ago!" You see, I actually had this story – originally entitled **_**A Box in the Box**_** – published around late July or early August as the thirty-fourth chapter of **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**. Then I deleted **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**, along with around sixteen other stories I've written. So in essence, **_**A Box in the Box**_** was deleted as well. Now I am reviving it, but why am I doing it in December 2012?**

**You see, as of reviving this fic, the Olympics won't be on again for another three and a half years. By then, my laptop's disk space will be full, and then I would have to delete some files to maintain enough space to keep my laptop going. I also figured I would just get it over with as well. Furthermore, the London 2012 Olympics have now been released on Blu-ray and DVD, so to celebrate – which is still nothing compared to the actual Olympics as they were being broadcasted live – I would revive **_**A Box in the Box**_** now. I am also reviving this fic because a week from today it will be Saint Stephen's Day in Ireland, which is Boxing Day in Canada and several other countries. Plus, **_**Total Drama**_** is Canadian and we're on the topic of boxing. However, this story is obviously set in early August 2012 because of the Olympics.**

**I bet you are also wondering, for those who have already read Total Drama Yuri, why I changed the name. Well, if the story was named **_**A Box in the Box**_** then I would get a letter from the site administrators or Critics United, because only chapters, and not stories, can have titles involving sexual innuendo. Readers will know what I meant by the word "box" when they notice that this fic has been rated "M". So as to avoid any potentially awkward scenarios, I've decided to rename this story from **_**A Box in the Box**_** to **_**Boxing Made Fun**_**.**

* * *

Boxing Made Fun

* * *

Jo walked along Eva's driveway with confidence in her face. She has just beaten Brick in a boxing match. She knocked on the door and Eva answered it.

"Hey Jo," said Eva. "The Olympics are on. Want to watch?"

"Sure, why not?" beamed Jo, entering the building. She followed Eva to the sitting room where the Olympics can be seen on a 42inch plasma screen HD-Ready 1080p telly mounted above the fireplace. Jo sat next to Eva on the couch as they watched the lightweight women's boxing final.

"The Irishwoman is under pressure in the lightweight women's boxing finals," said Eva. "Hopefully I will win a gold medal for Canada in the next middleweight women's boxing final."

"You'll do fine," Jo assured the body builder. "You're excellent at boxing and you'd beat me at it. But at least I can still beat Brick. The sucker is pissing himself in his room at this minute."

Eva chuckled. "Maybe in the next Olympics you'll win a gold medal in the lightweight boxing final," she suggested. "You also have so much potential in the hurdles."

"Oh, I'll certainly have a better chance than Brick and Lightning," Jo smiled. Eva nodded and the girls continued to watch the final, which the Irishwoman won.

"If only Canada participated, but well done Ireland!" said Eva.

"I have cousins in Ireland," said Jo. "They will be very pleased when I get a chance to chat with them over Facebook."

"My cousins who moved to Ireland are probably glad they moved there instead of Canada," said Eva. "I know they're celebrating right this minute. I want to celebrate."

"I'm right with ya," said Jo. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Jo and Eva were in Eva's cellar with nothing but boxing gloves on.

"Winner gets to be on top first," said Eva. "Best two out of three. Ready?"

"Ready!" Jo replied. And so the two girls started boxing each other. Jo won the first round, but Eva won the second two rounds. To relish in her victory, Eva shoved her fist up Jo's clitoris. Jo smirked and shoved her fist up Eva's clitoris. When they came, Eva and Jo removed their fists from each other's clitorises and licked their fists. They smiled at each other.

"Let's do this every night," smiled Jo.

"I second that," smiled Eva.

Then they lay down on the boxing mat and proceeded to make out, with Eva on top and Jo on bottom. Meanwhile, Trent was filing for Irish citizenship when realised that this was the ninth time Ireland has won a gold medal in boxing.

* * *

**There you go. As you can see, I originally wrote this because I was – and I still am – thrilled that Ireland won the boxing final. As I have mentioned above, this was the ninth time Ireland has won a gold Olympic medal in boxing, which is basically why I added the bit about Trent. So I am proud to be Irish. I like boxing, though I prefer the fictional **_**Wrestling**_** kind, because there's more humour to it despite being fake.**

**Anyway, I am going to go finish up and study for my final exam this coming Friday. I now it is a week away, but happy Saint Stephen's Day, or happy Boxing Day, or happy 26****th**** of December Day, depending on where you live! And of course, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
